Reaching Out For You
by LionJustice
Summary: Lion-O ventures into the Spirit Realm to save Pumyra's soul and hopefully from Mumm-Ra. Will he succeed? Or his own soul will perish in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Another arduous work translating. Don't expect another chapter soon, it takes about a week for me to write and translate and due work and classes it will be difficult but I'll do my best.

**YOU'RE WARNED BY NOW**. I don't speak English actually my language is Spanish so this may have some grammatical errors. It's worth to say that first I had to write the story and then translate it to English. (I'll be posting this on all my fics to remind you all I'm not a born english speaker.)

.

Lion-O spent much of that night going around Pumyra's betrayal. Something did not seem right. In his mind, the more it repeated the doubt grew stronger. Just to remember the pit made the phantom pain of her kicks and claws on his body make itself present again. And every time Pumyra was struck or hit, weather from Mumm-Ra's power attacks or his generals' crazed outbursts he was quite sure her body felt and suffered for it...her body, and mind as well. How could all of that be a masquerade? How could Mumm-Ra be capable of put her under so much suffering, if all she's done she did it with the purpose of helping him?

The answer was simple, Mumm-Ra was pure and twisted evil. Completely unfamiliar with the meanings of compassion and loyalty to others.

"Could it be..." Lion-O murmured. Could it be that by raising her angered spirit, they also provided her with a body of flesh and blood to carry out her revenge? He needed to dissipate that doubt, but how?

Lion-O rose up from his bunk, looking through his things for the Book of Omens. He looked at it intently up and down, right to left…nothing happened. "Come on!" He tried to open it using the force of his fingers. "The last time I tried to get you open." He struggled with the cover. "Just like this...and then zapped me down so my spirit could get in. Why isn't working?" He was getting desperate. Trying to pick the tiny lock with one of his claws and nothing. That was the last straw. He growled.

"Whiskers!" Frustrated, he fell back on his bed with the book grabbed in his right hand. "Jaga,…please." Implored. His free hand covering his eyes. Feeling exhausted, Lion-O fell asleep.

A strong and heavy sensation makes his eyes shot open. "Lion-O." A familiar voice called.

"Jaga!" The young cat whined. "Am I inside the book?" Looking around realizing they were still in his room.

"No Lion-O, you are asleep. My boy, you should not try to force the power of the book like that." His master said.

"Jaga. Pumyra...your soul resides inside the Book of Omen. You were with us this whole time." He began babbling. "You have to know something, you have to help me." Lion-O pleaded.

"Calm Lion-O." Jaga's voice serene. "Indeed, I am able to witness many things but not always allowed to intervene." His head low. "You truly are worried about her, I can sense it."

"I wish I could hate her but I can't." Scolding himself. "Her betrayal, I haven't stopped thinking and meditating about it. Something ah...a hunch, is telling me that there might be something else behind all this."

"If it is your heart which is communicating this to you then you must listen to it, Lion-O." The fallen head cleric said.

"But how can I be sure? I need your guidance Jaga."

"Listen to your heart, for it's never wrong. If the warmth of her body and breath are real, so is her existence as a living being. I assure you that is something that cannot be faked by any sorcery." Jaga affirmed.

As cheesy that might sound, Jaga was right. His heart and emotions were always true to him. But after Pumyra…Lion-O wondered how could he trust in his heart again? "But how can I be sure?" What was he trying to say? If Lion-O wanted to face her that would mean he would have to face Mumm-Ra as well. He felt lost for a moment. Seeing Pumyra by Mumm-Ra's side has been the loudest hit he's ever taken, more than any blow from any weapon.

"Pumyra must be standing somewhere in between of reality and a dream or illusion of some kind induced by Mumm-Ra. I do believe there were moments in which she was fully responsible for her actions. Noble and pure acts in which he could not have intervened. And I believe you do too, Lion-O. Try to remember." Jaga asked.

"Remember..." The lion repeated like in a trance state. His mind positioned itself in the past when it came to him…The baby winged frog! That could have been the only moment of pure goodness Lion-O has been witness of coming from her. "Yes, there was one!" His head jumped up to face the blue ghost. "That means it's possible to save her. And also..." A small blush formed on his face.

"Go on..." Jaga requested.

"Well, there was one night...I asked her that we had a talk and before leaving she came over to me and...she said something." Embarrassed to say 'what' out loud. The corners of Jaga's lips twitched up assimilating a fatherly smile. "I don't like thinking it could have been just part of a cover. But the point is, in that moment, I'm sure I felt her breath close on my face…" Lion-O remembered with a sad smile. "You said that her breath can't be faked, right?"

"Correct." The spirit nodded.

"Could it be a brainwashed?" In a blink. "No, it can't be that." He whipped out.

"Perhaps her soul was divided." Jaga said. "Mumm-Ra may have invoked her spirit on the basis of her ardent desire of revenge, gaining for himself the collaboration of the Ancient Spirits of Evil."

"If that's true, what happened to her original self? The cat that fell in battle." Lion-O asked.

Jaga held a moment in silence. "The Spirits' Realm."

"The Spirits' Realm? You mean the Astral Plane?" The lion thought.

"No, Lion-O. The spirit realm is where certain souls are to go once divested of its physical body when this has fallen." The dead cleric enlightened. "Remember when you fell in battle. The trials...The spirit realm is the plane I belong to. Of course, my will and duty hold me here and so I can exist inside the Book of Omens."

"I understand. But Jaga, if I want to rescue her that means I have to die?" The young cat questioned. Sure he would not hesitate giving his life if it meant saving Pumyra's (or any other Thundercat's), but...did it really had to be him or her?

"I have no doubt of your capability to put your friends' lives over your own, but that won't be necessary." Jaga granted. "Your body can not enter the realm, therefore only the spirits dwell there. But you have the Spirit Stone, your soul may enter without the need to surrender your life in the process. The stone is the key that will allow you to return when you find your mission accomplished."

Jaga's words were a brief relief for Lion-O...but. "But what about Pumyra? Will I be able to bring her back with me?"

The ghost's gaze narrowed. "Since she has a body to return to she can come back...but-" He paused. "I'm afraid, that is not in you to decide. You can find her soul, but only she can choose to return or remain there. Given the possibility she chooses to return, there is a risk of being overtaken by the fraction of her soul Mumm-Ra has a hold on," He warned.

Lion-O took a moment to consider his options. He let out a deep breath getting to a conclusion. "Pumyra doesn't own her actions. As much as her purpose is revenge, in the end he's the one pulling the strings." Indignation filled his eyes and voice. "I won't allow it! I'm taking my chances."

"You have a new mission then. Good luck Lion-O."

Lion-O nodded sharply. In a blink his eyes snapped open in contact with the sunlight that peeked from the window of his room in the new Thundertank.

"Is Panthro coming for breakfast?" Cheetara asked taking a sip of her cup of tea.

Tygra took a seat beside her. "He is in the main cabin. Since the tank's rebuilding he said he wanted his first breakfast to be behind the control system." He chuckled.

The girl looked puzzled. Lion-O then walked in through the door, his eyes fixed on the stone attached to the claw shield. "Good morning." The female greeted silently.

"Sleep well?" Tygra asked. His brother had gone through a few nights having gruesome dreams making it impossible for him to rest properly.

His answer surprised them. "Pretty much."

The two cats outlined a little smile in relief. Cheetara noticed the almost clinical way Lion-O watched his gauntlet. "Is something wrong?" Pulling her head to see him.

"There's something important I have to say." Lion-O took a seat across the room. The kittens also sat next to the couple, looking at him expectantly. "Where's Panthro?" Tilting his head backward.

"I'll get him." The Cheetara got up on her feet and moved toward the cockpit returning with him after a moment. She went back to her seat while Panthro remained standing behind the large couch.

The Thundercats' eyes in Lion-O now "Go on Lion-O." Willykit grinned with excitement.

Lion-O's eyes remained closed for a few seconds. "I spoke with Jaga." Everyone got the same expression of awe on their faces.

"What did he say?" The cleric lifted her head up to him. Her mate raised an eyebrow tilting his chin slightly down.

"He helped me to see a way to save Pumyra and bring her back." Just the mention her name makes Tygra stiffen.

"Bring her back? Lion-O, she turned her back on us and turned out to be one of Mumm-Ra's henchmen." Panthro tried reasoning with him. It felt like a punch in the guts for the young lion to think of Pumyra as such.

The tiger stood up, Cheetara glanced at him. "Lion-O she played with you. Why would we want to-"

"Please! Let him talk...I'm sure there must be a good reason for Lion-O to tell us all this." Willykit exclaimed, her hands rose calming the other cats. "Isn't it, Lion-O?" She turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you." He returned her the smile widely. Lion-O lifted his gaze to the other cats. "What I'm trying to say is I don't think Pumyra is fully aware of what she's doing. Yes, she wants to take revenge on us...revenge on me for what happened to her. But it was Mumm-Ra's army and invasion who destroyed Thundera. He is also responsible for what happened to her." His voice rising in anger. "I know Pumyra would not follow him unless he is forcing her somehow and that's why I have to do something to save her." His fists shaking on his sides.

Tygra's eyes shut close, his lips encaging a groan inside his mouth. "Pumyra's dead Lion-O!" He hissed.

"No, she's is not. She's alive!" Lion-O growled, feeling the muscles of his arms tensioning. Everyone blinked in astonishment.

Panthro stepped from behind the couch where all but Tygra were sitting and looked at Lion-O sadly. "Let's face it kid. That's how you want to see it...only 'cause you still have a thing for her."

"I did not want to say it but, Panthro's is right." Tygra crossed his arms and looked at him dead in the eye. The room filled with silence.

Cheetara rose from her spot and crossed the room to see Lion-O face to face. She searched his eyes. For a long time she suspected, feared Lion-O's infatuation for Pumyra could hurt him badly. She couldn't have been more wrong. Cheetara closed her eyes and just listened.

"Jaga told me to listen to my heart..." Lion-O told just her.

"...for it's never wrong." She added just like Jaga himself had said. She nodded, a smile drawn on her face.

The cubs looked at each other and toward the two standing in front of them. "So..." Willykat began.

"Will we rescue Pumyra or what?" His sister said. Her childish smile showed the lion had her support all the way, like always.

Lion-O stretched his neck to look at them with renewed confidence. Cheetara stood by him and turned around. Tygra's glare fell on his mate calm gaze, their eyes communicating for them. Tygra softened his look after a few seconds.

"Seriously?" Panthro broke the silence looking in Lion-O's direction.

"I have to try." He said settling himself to go on with the task.

"And you will succeed..." Cheetara assured him. "I trust Jaga and believe in you." Her hand rested on his shoulder while Tygra approached them.

The tiger ducked his head, then looked up and straight. "We will help you." Cheetara smiled broadly at him.

"What are your orders?" Panthro's waited.

Lion-O's left hand reached for the Gauntlet of Omen. "I have to enter the Spirits Realm, I know Pumyra's still there."

"I hope you know what you're doing." His brother said.

"It's a one shot chance...There is no room for doubt." Lion-O said firmly.

"You're going alone?" Willykit's face sadden "Please come back safe to us Lion-O."

"I promise." He said stoutly. "And won't be alone."

"You do know how to get the stone to work to take on this mission, right?" Cheetara questioned.

The Lion-O's head turned to think about that detail, changing his face denoting a lack of certainty. "Well, the first time it worked I actually died." He recalled. "Though Jaga assured me it won't be like that this time."

Cheetara smiled, suppressing a little laugh. "Then what you need is to relax so your mind can connect with the Spirit Stone." Reassuring him.

"That I gotta see." Tygra smirked.

"What now? You're going to take a nap so you can dream about Pumyra." Panthro mocked raising one eyebrow. Lion-O frowned at him.

"Not really." Cheetara looked over at Panthro with an 'are you serious?' kind of expression.

The lion tipped his head down. "Perhaps I should go somewhere else so I can have some fresh air." He sighed making his way through the door out. The female stopped him on his track.

"We're with you, no matter what." She said supportively.

He nodded and went off. Tygra then stood in the frame door and locked eyes with Cheetara intertwining her fingers with his. She cut the silence. "Remember the breakdown in the mines." It wasn't a question. She did not hesitate in staying at his side, although it could have been their last moment together.

The other way around, he would have done the same. In fact they both did, staying by each other's side even knowing they could've died right there and then. "I just hope he won't have to get to that point." Cheetara looked him right in the eye and was then when she realized, Tygra was not just angry about all this, he was also worried about Lion-O knowing what could happen to him…if he didn't come back. Cheetara embraced him to comfort him.

Lion-O went into the woods and paused next to the only tree standing there. Eyed back to check that the Thundertank was still in sight, surely if any of the cats wanted to check on him they could through the telescope in the front cabin. He threw a heavy sigh and dropped on the floor, the words of the cleric appeared in his mind. "Just relax..." He breathed in a whisper while he closed his eyes.

Without even notice his body leaned back, carrying the Gauntlet of Omens to rest on his chest. When his mind got cleared, the Spirit Stone emanated a light that slowly covered his body...all his senses gradually fading till look seemingly dead. His hand slid down his side to rest on the ground.

Far away inside the dark desert, Mumm-Ra rested on his imposing throne admiring the Tech Stone between his slender fingers with clinic eye. His most recent battalion acquisition kneeled at his feet. Now with Pumyra with him Mumm-Ra no longer had his tracker on the cats while researching on his mind for a way to locate the last stone yet to be found. His blood red eyes left the stone and wondered into the thick darkness of his chamber. On one side of the gloomy room, his three generals waited for orders.

"Vultaire..." The echoing voice of the evil priest called. The feathered shape came out of the shadows. "I have a task for you."

The bird bowed to his master, a ghoulish smile drawn on his beak.

.

**IMPORTANT: If you want to save ThunderCats you can sign the petition to try to help sway WarnerBros to stop their decision to cancel the show! Let's put an end to the possibility before it begins! The link is one my profile page.**

Also go to Dickgraywolf at Deviantart and read the journal: **"Help Thundercats!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, but first I want to say a couple of things.

To those who reviewed and _liked_ my work so far; **thank you **for your words, they're always welcome :) But also if I may, I suggest to anyone that wants to leave a review it will be very appreciated if it could focus on the fic itself. I really don't wish for anyone to bother reviewing just to speak to those whose comments are made out of their short minds and hatred based on ignorance. It's really _not_ worth of your time and neither of mine...and that goes for haters of any pairing the Thundercats universe has to offer.

To the haters; nothing too different from what I just said but just so you know FanFition is where fans _unleash their imagination _ and everyone is free to write about whatever they want. So none of you has the right to attack any author from here. As for me I'm blind to the kind of reviews that can come from short minded haters..._**Sticks and Stones.**_

_._

An hour's gone by, the surroundings seemed quiet and pacific. No one and nothing around the Thundertank or the king's motionless body. General Panthro was the first one going over the crystal window to check up on him. "Everything seems quiet. For now..." Putting the binocular down as he went to the bridge while Tygra and Cheetara were at the controls.

"Anything yet?" Tygra bent back getting a negative from him.

Cheetara looked at the boys. "Why are you so anxious? This might take awhile." Taping at her keyboard working on the information gathered about the Book of Omens they got until now.

Outside, the kittens tried to get themselves entertained so they took Snarf for a 'tag' game. On the way looking for a good hiding place Willykit found herself standing near Lion-O's body. She wanted a closer look at him. Her brother came almost silently about to tag her when he also saw the lion's body. "He looks..." She tried, swallowing the lump stuck on her throat. "I really hope he's ok."

Willykat went over and knelt down next to the lion, he took his hand on his smaller ones and dropped it to the ground subsequently. "Yeah..." Kat looked up to his sister, her eyes saddened. "Don't worry sis, Lion-O will be ok." He rose to his feet beside her and reassured her with a big smile making her feel a bit better. Kit returned the smile just as big.

Then Snarf came out of nowhere and glomped both cubs as he let out a squealing sound as if saying 'you're it' to them. "Not fair Snarf!" Kit laughed.

"Get back here!" Her brother added. The two kittens now started chasing the little snarf, leaving Lion-O's body alone once again.

Meanwhile the Lord of the Thundercats opened his eyes slowly, his legs and arms feeling kind of numb. Once he felt the sensation fading away Lion-O got up on his feet, finding himself at the antechamber to the Spirit Realm. The place looked just like he barely remembered, a big stone statue resembling a cat holding a sword pointing down was all that was in there. The only thing different Lion-O found there was that Jaga was not there this time. He looked around...no doors or windows and a mysterious glow from above lighting up the room. "Now what?" He questioned, nowhere to go from there.

"Ok? I can't be stuck here, I gotta get to Pumyra somehow..." Suddenly a reddish light opened behind him, the vision resulting familiar for the cat. He felt like smiling but it quickly faded giving his mouth space to let out a heavy sigh as he entered the door light.

The surroundings looked completely different on the other end of the door, the tile floor from before now was dry dirt. Small wooden houses everywhere surrounded him. "The slums of Thundera...again." The lion mused. For a second he thought, maybe like the last time, all he had to do was take a few steps and he would run into Pumyra, like he did at the moment with the Willies to begin his trials but after walking for several minutes he found out maybe that would not be the case.

As he went Lion-O realized the whole city was empty. Not a person, or soul for that matter to be seen, this picture really discouraged him. Under other circumstances he would've lost his temper but he did not, Lion-O kept walking instead not losing hope to find her.

His weary steps took him to the entrance of the uninhabited kingdom. "I wonder if I have to travel all Third Earth to find her." The lion muttered as he rested his back against the walls of Thundera.

A heavy and heated wind began to blow, Lion-O raised his arm in front of his face coving his eyes from the violent impact. With the wind storm gone and the dirt settling down on the ground, something in the distance called his attention. His ears stuck up...it appeared the wind brought something, someone with it. "Pumyra..." Lion-O felt paralyzed at first, his legs fighting to get him to run to her 'till he did.

The female cat stopped on her track watching that someone was running toward her. When this _someone_ came close enough her eyes could not believe it, she stopped breathing for a sec. Many sensations ran through her.

Lion-O was actually standing right before her, breathless from the run, his eyes like seeing a pleasant vision...for her, it wasn't so pleasant. "You..." She then let go of the bag she was carrying at the moment, letting it fall heavy on the floor. If Lion-O was smiling, that gesture was erased when Pumyra chased furiously toward him.

The male cat was caught up off guard to that. "Pumyra, wait!" He blurted. Lucky she halted as she heard him call to her name.

"Lion-O?...You know who I am?" Loosening her fists. "You can't be here...I saw you leaving Thundera after the attack! You..." She looked a little confused now.

The lion looked at her intensely, his eyes seeing every move her body made. He couldn't believe to actually have her in front of him. The first thing that came to his mind was to go and embrace her. Apologize for all she had to go through but all he managed to do was open his mouth and say. "I'm sorry." Sorrow in his voice.

Pumyra's words stopped coming out of her mouth.

Lion-O added. "I know it sounds crazy...but I'm so glad to see you."

"Glad? I'm dead!" She growled. Seeing him she realized. "_We_ are dead!...I can't believe you're dead." Her bad temper got to her again.

"Pumyra, calm down. I'm not dead...and neither are you." He cut her off. The puma looked at him in disbelief.

"I believed that too when I woke up." Her mind setting back in time. "After getting out from under the rocks I sought the city for survivors. Then I thought our people left the city following you, so I did the same. I went out looking for you...looking for my king but then I realized, no matter where I went there was no one around. Day after day passed and I never felt hungry, or thirsty...Tell me, how do you call that?" Her voice began breaking. "And all because of you..." Eyes filling with rage once again. "Because you left me to die!" In an outburst, Pumyra threw a blow with her claws toward him.

Lion-O sidestepped, getting a grip on her wrist stopping her assault. "Believe me, I know what you're feeling right now! But beating me up won't solve anything, even if you want to kill me you couldn't do it." He let go of her hand.

"Maybe not, but at least it will hurt!" She groaned.

The lion huffed, being used to Pumyra's harsh and impulsive behavior. "We've all ready been through this...back in the pit."

"What you mean?" She asked.

On Third Earth Tygra got back into the tank after checking on his brother. Kit and Kat got back with Snarf while Panthro kept walking all around the place working on every control in the main cabin so everything would run like clockwork. Cheetara on the other hand left the keyboards to sat on the big couch so she could have some time to meditate. It's been quite some time since she last did, so she thought she could use some time since everything appeared so calm.

Although no one noticed what was going on up high above them. Right over the Thundertank, high and far enough from radar's reach was Vultaire overflying watching their every moves serving as eyes for certain mummy.

In the dark pyramid Mumm-Ra's fragile figure rose from its chair, down stairs stepping close to his mystic pond. By his side Pumyra watched thoroughly at any image the water could show them. "I thought you would not be able to track them anymore." Her words flat.

"Do not underestimate me, my dear. As long as I have servants adequate to fulfill the requirements for the task my eyes shall remain all seeing…" He said. "Vultaire's flying skills are adequate enough for now. Though…no one can ever overcome you on filling that role." The evil demon hold her hand in his. "Pity, having you no longer accomplishing it…but certainly not a regret to have you at my side instead." The cat bowed her head down to his hand in return.

Using some of his power on the mystic waters, Mumm-Ra could see beyond what Vultaire's eyes allowed and so he watched inside the cats' vehicle. The general over a metal table covered all over with planes and maps, the cubs still playing hide and seek with Snarf. In other room the couple seemed to be talking about something but the warlord didn't make it hearing about what exactly.

"Where's Lion-O?" Pumyra asked, her eyes fixed in the pond.

Her master looked at her from the corner of his eye at the question. Quickly returning his gaze to the pond, the water now shifting to watch again on the outsides of the tank. Nothing rare on the picture, until his eyes searched farther and found the laying figure of the Lord of the Thundercats.

Pumyra looked at it and huffed. "Sleeping on duty. A great king indeed." Her eyes rolled. Due to the massive silence in there the mummified lord got to hear a soft yet angry growl coming from her throat.

"Shh…" He silenced her. Although he consider it an enjoyable sound.

They kept watching when Cheetara came out of the Thundertank, walking quietly in Lion-O's body direction. "What's she doing?" Pumyra murmured.

"Something's not right…" Mumm-Ra took a step inside the pond this time.

His servant watching him curiously. "Is everything alright, master?"

"I do not sense any presence from Lion-O." Sounding angry. "His soul has departed."

"His soul?" Pumyra tried to get a closer look at the picture. But as soon as she did Mumm-Ra shook the waters dissolving the vision. She did not understand why at first.

"Do not bother." The mummy turned his back on her stepping out of the pond. "This could be a precious opportunity." His head switched to look at the cat. He was no fool and didn't want Pumyra to see any longer for a reason…he already saw it all inside his mind, Lion-O was an open book to him. And because he was aware of the lion's goal there was no way to let Pumyra find out about it. "Come, we have work to do."

"Yes, master." Her eyes locked on the pond for a few seconds, she followed Mumm-Ra down the dark hall after. The doubt already plunged on her mind…_Was her all powered lord keeping something from her?_

Back in the Spirit Realm. "I wasn't sure at the moment, but everything is making sense now. After all went black next thing I saw was Mumm-Ra, then…nothing. That's when it happened." Lion-O continued telling Pumyra about all that happened; from when they found her in the dog city to the present days. About being slaved and being forced to fight in the pit, the mission to recover the Sword of Plun-Darr and the events of Avista. "And all this time, my body and thirst for revenge have served him as a tool." Her fists clenching, her teeth as well.

"He literally brought out the worst in you." Added Lion-O grieved.

Pumyra has never felt bigger shame and guilt in her _life_. "I'm so sorry." Her head bent down in apology.

"Now that I know my suspicions were true, you have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't you." He smiled at her. "Well, it _was _you but…you weren't yourself, I-I mean…Do you get what I'm trying to say?" The lion tried to explain himself.

The female cat blinked. "I…think so." She smiled. Seeing that smile made him smile as well. "How did you-? How come you knew how to find me?"

His throat made a knot. "Uh, well if I have to be honest..." Feeling a little awkward. "My heart told me…" Quickly his eyes fell on the ground, avoiding eye contact with her.

Pumyra's eyes widened at his answer. A reddish color appeared across her face, he lifted his gaze at her and noticed it. "What?" She asked, her cheeks still red.

Now Lion-O's eyes widened too. "You're blushing." A smile spread on his face.

"What?...No, I'm not!" She shook it off and rose up to her feet.

He slapped himself mentally for saying it out loud. "Wait!" Getting to his feet as fast as she did. "Pumyra, listen."

"I _am_ listening." She said soundly not looking at him.

"Right, I'm sorry." Lion-O walked over standing next to her. "Jaga warned me about something. I came here for you, but only you can decide to come back to Earth or stay here." His gaze serious, yet worried.

"But how can I do that? I've wanted to leave this place from the moment I woke up but there's no way out." Her eyes narrowed.

"There is now…thank to this." Showing the Gauntlet of Omens attached to his belt. "The Spirit Stone is the key to the way back." He flashed her a confident smile.

Holstering his hand with the gauntlet, Lion-O held it out in front of him expecting that could get the door light to open for them...His hand wearied from waiting.

"This is not the time for playing games, your majesty." Pumyra eyed him with both hands on her waist.

"I am not." He whined. "Maybe the door's not here." Added, Pumyra frowned at him.

"Now what? We'll remain dead here?" The puma snorted.

Lion-O took a moment to think, instinctively rubbing the back of his head. "Come on." The female cat grabbed her bag and followed her king, back inside the city.

Scouting the slums made Lion-O to go back at the time before Mumm-Ra invaded their kingdom, to the times when he adventured to the streets whether dodging sword lessons or going to the black market looking for some pieces Jorma would save for him. "It's incredible, during the attacks everything was destroyed...But here is like it never happened. Except that the streets were crowded with cats and noise."

"You sound like you'd spent a lot of time down here. "She perceived.

"Actually..." He replayed smiling at her from over his shoulder. Every now and then both stopped on their track and look where to go in the next turning. "So, uh...what's in the bag? Not that I think is food or-"

Pumyra eyed her bag hanging from her shoulder and then looked at him. "Just some leaves and roots I've been collecting for some time now. You can't imagine how much free time I've had...I thought I would go insane if I didn't find something to get me busy so, I went scouted the forests looking for some prey animals but all I ever found was herbs and healing supplies." She told him.

"And you know how to classify that kind of plants because..."

"I'm a healer...sort of." She dropped looking around at the houses, never at him. "I have some medical knowledge." She would never admit it, but she felt a little bit shy talking about herself with the king of Thundera. After all, it was the first time she did...at least for her.

"Really? Wow, you never mentioned that to me when we first met." The lion stopped walking and turn to see her. "Then again, you were too busy yelling at me to get the heck away from you, or beating me up in the arena." Once again...his mouth quicker than his brain.

Pumyra looked down as her eyes narrowed. " I apologize fo-"

"You don't have to. I'm over it now." He cut her off. " I apologize for bringing it up."

"What about my betrayal? Did you get over that too?" She couldn't kick that fact aside yet. No matter how much Lion-O reassured her, she'd always regret doing that to her people, but to her king the most.

Lion-O looked into her eyes and realized that wound that somehow _she_ caused had healed...he got closer, both his hands on her shoulder. "Trust me. I don't blame you, Pumyra." Trying to comfort her.

Their eyes locked in each other. Lion-O could imagine his heart racing. Pumyra has almost forgotten what corporal warmth felt like till she felt his hands holding her...her lips slightly parted to say something. "Why did we stop?" Referring to the walk, of course. Her voice even, bringing them back to their current reality.

"Uh-?" Back again with his feet on the ground, he stepped away from her rubbing his neck. "R-right." Coughed. "We're here." Neither of them looking at the other's face.

It was time, Lion-O tried calling to the Spirit Stone one more time.

After noon, the Thundercats finished with their lunch. "Alright, I'm getting back to work." Panthro said ridding of a rest of meat out of his teeth.

"I wonder if Lion-O gets hungry in there?" Willykit wondered as talking to Snarf. The furry creature blinked twice.

Kat fell next to her. "Sis, you've been like this all day. There's nothing to worry about remember? Is Lion-O we're talking about." He grinned, his smile infecting his sister who replayed with a nod.

Tygra leaned over the frame of the window. "Even so, he did spent the whole morning there. What is taking him so long?" Sounding concerned.

"The Spirit Realm must not be an easy place to travel. All we can do is have faith in that he'll be ok." Cheetara walked over Tygra but before she could get beside him a heavy sensation stroke through her forcing her to tip over her side.

"Are you ok?" The tiger held her quickly before she completely lost her balance. "What is it?"

She felt a little dizzy. "I'm not sure, perhaps is nothing." Her mate help her to her feet, now both watching in Lion-O direction. Everything seemed normal, though none of them cough sight of a bird flying and resting on a branch of the tree...a black raven.

The raven watched over the still figure of the Thundercat. Even in the form of a harmless bird Mumm-Ra was not able to get close to the Sword nor the Gauntlet but that was not his purpose for now. "Fool! I hope you enjoy your staying in the Spirit Realm. For you will not be coming back to the earth of living for a long time, Lion-O." From his beak a strange thick mist came out, falling over the cat entering his system through his mouth half open. "Soon the two Power Stones will be mine!" Even though this form allowed him to stand the sunlight he could not resist it any longer. Satisfied of his work, Mumm-Ra flew away back to his dark lair to prepare the next face of his plan.

Meanwhile in the Spirit Real, Lion-O was having some troubles. "No offence your majesty but...are you sure this is the right place? The houses are pretty much the same in this part of Thundera." Pumyra pointed.

"I don't get it, I'm sure it was here." He was starting to get worried. "I'm afraid the door does not open twice in the same place..."

"Then how are we supposed to find it if we can't see it?" The puma whined.

"See?" Then, it hit him. "Why did I not see it before?"

"See what?" Pumyra looked at him raising an eyebrow.

Lion-O unsheathed the Sword of Omens, placing the Eye of Thundera before him calling to it. "Sword of Omens: Give Me Sight Beyond Sight!" The eye showed a red circle with a black cat's head in it...the symbol of the Thundercats. The lion turned and looked at her. "I know where the door is."

.

**IMPORTANT: If you want to save ThunderCats you can sign the petition to try to help sway WarnerBros to stop their decision to cancel the show! Let's put an end to the possibility before it begins! ****The link is one my profile page.**

**To let you know, this petition started with 1500 signs and it's reached 6000. Let's spread the word and keep the signs coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah chapter 3! Thanks to all people who reviewed, your comments got me excited to hurry this one up. We won't be that lucky this time thought, I have exams this week but I'll work hard on this on weekend.

.

_"I know where the door is."_

"Then let's go!" Pumyra bent her hand leaving the way for him to lead the quest.

Both cats ran through the slums' streets, up the wall's stairs to the kingdom's middle area where the plowed and planted zone stood. There, the houses were built of fine rocks instead of wood. Going through that part of Thundera took quite some time considering it was the broadest part of the whole kingdom.

"Hold on, let's stop for a little bit..." Lion-O panted.

"What is it?" Pumyra asked. "Is the door close?"

"No..." He sighed. "But we've been running for more than an hour. Aren't you tired?" Regaining some of his breath. "I swear I could hear my heart racing." Sighing again.

"Oh yeah, what is it telling you? That I'm here..next to you?" She joked seductively.

Lion-O found himself really surprised at her sudden change of attitude. He replayed her comment with a smirk. "Let's keep going, the palace isn't far from here."

Pumyra lifted her gaze to see what was beyond them. "The exit is at the king's palace then?..._Your_ palace?" She mused.

"That's not my palace, Pumyra." His voice soft to her. "This is not the real Thundera. Mumm-Ra destroyed all of it, remember?"

The puma paused her thoughts for a moment to answer. "You're right. Since you got here...I've forgotten this place was just a ghosts town," A slight smile former on her face.

He smiled at her back. "Come on, the palace is straight ahead."

After passing through the clerics' training chambers they made it to the mighty building. "This is it. The door light is right in the throne room." Lion-O indicated.

At the same time both of them pulled from each side of the big door. Their ears were set backwards to a strong blowing sound. Out of the blue a dark wind storm blasted toward them, the cats tried saving themselves clinging on the doors but it was useless for the wind grew stronger tossing them inside the palace and closing the doors behind them...everything went black from there.

Tygra came out of the tank bringing a cup of tea to Cheetara who was resting against the tank's hatch. "Here, take it." Offering the cup to her, he then rested himself beside her.

"Thanks." She smiled at her mate before taking a sip of her tea.

He's been wanting to ask her something from the moment he went out of the vehicle. "What do you think is going on in there?"

"I wish I knew..." Her eyes gentle upon him. Still he could see some uncertainty on her gaze. To his spite, he knew Cheetara was right, the only thing they could do was wait.

The cheetah's body slipped down till resting on the ground then making a motion with her hand to the spot next to her. "Sit with me." And so he did.

The couple spent like an hour making keeping each other company, every now and then glancing in Lion-O's direction. "I admit, seeing him lying still like that after all this time makes me a little uneasy." Her eyes fixed on Lion-O.

Tygra realized, deep inside Cheetara was not as relaxed as she seemed in the outside. He smiled at seeing they also shared that worry about him too. "You said so yourself, we're with him no matter what." His words comforting her.

She then leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. Tygra smiled at her with the softness of her kiss. "Everything's going to be ok." He added.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Pathro peeped from the upper part of the Thundertank pointing forward from the other side of the tank where Tygra and Cheetara stood. The two cats climbed up next to him to take a look.

The general handed Tygra the binocular to see what was coming. "It can't be!" Cheetara gasped.

In the distance the cats caught sight of the warboard leaded by Mumm-Ra's generals getting close at full speed.

Lion-O woke up feeling pain all over his head, carefully he got back on his feet and realized the insides of the palace were far more different than he remembered it to be, in fact, he was standing in the middle of a dense jungle. There were broken constructions here and there around him, definitely a place he's never been before. But something was missing. "Pumyra?"

"I'm over here!" The female cat showed up from behind the branches. At the sight of him she went close and knelt down with him. "You ok?"

He nodded tenuously. "I think so...where are we?"

Both looked around. "I don't know. Never been in this place before." Pumyra said.

"There's two of us..." Lion-O reviews what happened before getting there. "The wind...It pulled us into the palace, then..."

"I have a bad feeling about this." At the time Pumyra finished the sentence the tops of the trees flew in the same direction carried by a strong current that carried anything else that got caught on the way, branches, dirt, leaves.

Their hair went back to normal state after the wind stopped. "What was that? It was like something flying over us...something fast." Lion-O looked above them but the view was blocked by the many bushy branches, little rays of sunlight were the only thing that got through.

"I'm starting have a bad feeling too, let's go." He suggested, both ran toward the wind's same direction.

"What do you think was that?" The lion asked.

"No idea, but whatever caused that blow, _huge _ doesn't start to describe it." Pumyra answered. The road ahead stood always the same, trees and more trees...it was endless.

"Pumyra, wait!" He called to her. "We just found out we're not alone here, and have no idea where to go to get out of here. We need a plan."

Pumyra turned to him. "Very well. Any suggestion your majesty?"

Lion-O took a moment to breath. "Let's climb that tree and take a look around." Both ran and climbed up to have a general view of the place, reaching the top they found a discouraging sight.

The jungle grew larger in the distance, they could barely see the end of it. "It will take us forever to get there!"

Quoting his brother Lion-O said. "I don't think with have forever!" That thing that cause the strong stream before was back and closing to them. "Down!" He ordered, not fast enough though.

It was a giant ash colored bird with a monstrous beak and deadly red eyes that lunged forward as its webbed demon wing sliced in half the trunk where the two cats were standing. Nothing to hang on to on the way down as most of the tree fell along with them. Lion-O fell toward the tree next to him and bent his body so he could land on the wide branch. Pumyra on the other hand fell right to the ground crashing against it. The acute pain keeping her from getting up and the huge log about to crush her. "Pumyra...no!" At colossal speed, Lion-O rushed off the tree and like the blink of an eye he ran down on all fours grabbed her in his arms and leaped out of the way...two seconds later they heard the thundering impact behind them.

Neither of them could completely get what just happened. He just performed a feat of speed worthy only of the clerics, most likely because of an adrenaline rush, not to mention the huge fear of what could have happened that got through him but still...

The last seven seconds repeated themselves so fast inside his mind that he could not keep track of what was happening around him, neither of them, but he stood there as in a catatonic state. Pumyra tightened her grip on his neck. She still in his arms, her eyes snapped open at the sound of Lion-O's frenetic heartbeat. She feared he could be having a heart attack but then he spoke...

"Ar-are you alright?" He asked frozen where he stood.

"Me? What about you?" Her face shocked. "That was incredible..." She said breathless, her heart unsteady too.

Lion-O was still collecting himself. "You could've die..." He sounded hurt somehow, his heart would not stop.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." Her voice lower than before. A big silence after that.

Lion-O felt bad realizing what could have happened and felt worse for what he just said. "I'm sorry."

"No, you saved me." She cut him off then gave him a kind smile.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." He smiled back.

Both then noticed he was still holding her firmly up in his arms for quite a while now, Lion-O's face blushed a little bit. He carefully set her down but keeping one of his hand on her side, Pumyra's grip on his neck remained...she loosened it a little though. "Pumyra, I-" He let out a breath.

"Your face..." She motioned above a whisper leading her finger over his cheek. "You had a cut." Slightly brushing the wound, it looked like a thin red line. The blood was not much but it stained his fur.

"Oh, it must have been from the wind that thing created with its wings. It's nothing really." He assured her.

"Let me." Pumyra put her left hand over the metal plate covering his shoulder and her other hand on the opposite side of his face. Her face leaned closer to his as she brushed the cut with her tongue.

The warm sensation of it sent shivers down his spine as his face went hot and fairy red, his eyes wide.

"Who's blushing now, my king?" She mocked.

Lion-O gulp. "Wha...what was that for?"

"Medical purpose...it was the only thing that occurred to me. We have no water here." She explained.

This time the lion kept his mouth shut, not precisely because of a slip of cleverness. Although he _did_ wonder if that was really necessary, not that he complained at all about it.

Meanwhile the Thundercats faced Mumm-Ra's generals. "Checkmate, thundercats. Looks like your king has fallen." Slithe proclaimed aiming his rifle to them.

"Stay sharp." Tygra warned putting his hand on top of his whip's sheath. "The kids are still inside?"

"I locked them up before coming out here." Panthro answered.

The lizard waved his weapon in the air as he shouted. "Attack!"

Addicus took a head start performing an olimpic jump high over the cats. "Keep'em off my tank!" Panthro leaped off the vehicle intercepting the monkey half way both animals falling down hard on the ground.

"I want the blonde one..." Kaynar chucked passing his thumb over the blade of his axe, then swooping toward the spotted cat, repeating the chuckling sound all the way to her.

The cheetah ready herself with steady feet. As soon as Kaynar was at the proper distance, she dashed toward him and used her staff to lift herself off the ground then landing behind him hitting with it in the middle of his back. Her attack having no effect on him.

The jackal turn his head looking at her with a grin on his face and without warning blew his weapon against her. But Cheetara's reflexes anticipated his move and used her speed to get out of the axe's way, she continued running making circles around him, each spin faster than the last one.

On his part, Tygra got it easy keeping Slithe busy in camouflage mode, the lizard shooting everywhere not seeing his target. "Show yourself, cat!"

"You asked for it..." The tiger made himself visible right in front of him. Shocked, Slithe did not see when Tygra got the rifle off his hands hitting him in the stomach knocking the air out of him with it, then finished him using the hilt to strike him on the head. The cat grinned brushing the dirt out of his hands.

Meanwhile Cheetara kept running..."I can keep like this all day!" She warned.

"I rather cut the chase off, don't you?" Kaynar threw his axe shoving it near her track. Cheetara jumped before tumbling on to it but Kaynar caught her in the air.

She was stunned and could not move, he tightened his grip and threw her over the sky not caring where would she fall.

"I got you!" Luckily she fell once again in her boyfriend's arms.

"Don't you always?" She smirked.

Both lifted their gazes in Lion-O direction. Another of Mumm-Ra's general appeared in the scene. Cheetara looked back at Tygra as he gave her a sign nodding with his head.

Panthro and Addicus kept wrestling evenly matched, throwing assertive punches to each other without. The cat stretched one of his arms to keep himself at bay for a sec just to take his nunchucks then going back forward and hitting the monkey on the head in a fast motion but unfortunately it didn't turned out like he would've liked...Addicus just laughed and quickly got grip on both the panther's arms to get himself off the ground and knocked him hard with his feet tossing the cat to the floor.

The laughing monkey got close to his opponent. Just a few steps away Panthro's eyes snapped open and threw a handful of dirt right to his face, then got fast on his feet connecting a butt head to his face, the monkey ending up with teary eyes. "Nobody messes with Panthro, big foot." His peripheral vision let him caught sight of something falling down over him.

"Watch out!"

Catching Tygra on time before he would crashed against him. "You ok?" Panthro asked putting him back down.

"Just my pride general." He thanked him the saving.

Quickly they found Addicus and Kaynar standing at some distance in front of them.

"Let's dance...everyone grab a partner!" Kaynar laughed insanely, Addicus hitting his weapon against his hand.

On the other end of the field. "If you'll excuse me, I'm taking the stones now." Vultaire leaned down to take Lion-O's gauntlet when a bright yellow light ran through him at high speed throwing him far away from the Lord of the Thundercats.

"Stay away from him." Cheetara shouted holding her staff before the bird.

The enemy got up massaging his sore beak. "Oh I despise hitting ladies, then again there's none among your species." Spreading his wings widely.

The cheetah took advantage of his cocky attitude to provoke him and make him chase her as far away from the lion as possible. Vultaire felt challenged and as predictable as he was, he went after her leaving the lion´s body behind.

After the trunk incident Lion-O and Pumyra took a break to analyze the situation. "I'm no longer sure of what's going on here, the blood and the beat of our hearts...it doesn't make sense." She added thoughtfully.

"I still wonder where did that giant bird came from. There's something familiar about it." But Lion-O couldn't put his finger quite on what it was.

"I'm more concerned about us." The lion looked up at her when she said that. "I don't know what happened. But we're not just souls anymore...and that beast? There's never been something or someone but me here before you came. I have no idea of what is happening."

"Me neither, but if you're right...we have to be careful, other way we could really die." Both looked at each other dead in the eye.

Pumyra rose to her feet and took a few steps. "My back feels better now, let's keep walking. It's a long way ahead of us."

"Wait." Lion-O took her by the wrist. "That thing's still out there."

"I know, but the only thing we can do to get out of here is walking. So let's go." She let go of his grip on her hand and kept walking.

He just moaned and followed her through the jungle. As they got further into the place the trees were no longer that thick and the sky was visible again. "Don't let your guard down we're uncovered now, the bird could easily find us here." The lion said cautiously.

Pumyra stopped on her track. "I heard something."

The sky darkened above them, it was not the clouds but the winged creature. "Take cover!" She shouted as both ran behind a tree.

Lion-O poked his head out preparing with the Sword of Omens on his hand. "I have a plan, stay here."

"You wanna take that thing on a fight?" She stopped him.

The creature stood over them going in circles then diving to the ground at the sound of their voices. The bird left them stunned with a thunderous squeal coming from its beak. Its dagger-like claws raked the ground leaving a large furrow.

Lion-O wrapped his claw shield to the monster's leg at the last moment with Pumyra clutched her arms around him. Both swinging in the air far from the ground now.

"This is your plan?" The puma yelled.

"It's the way out of here, look!" The two of them looked down. Past the jungle there was a dense thicket, the Thundercats's palace could be seen standing in the center covered in spikes.

The bird was taking them to it although they didn't notice it was also leading them over the canyon located at the thicket's entrance.

"It's going down!" Pumyra pointed as they went right to the abysm.

"Maybe this wasn't a good plan after all..." Lion-O breathed looking down at the vast space beneath them.

"Indeed!...And it will be the last plan you'll ever have, Lord of the Thundercats." The voice coming from the creature.

He knew whose voice was that..."Mumm-Ra...Pumyra I'm letting go!" Lion-O shouted.

"What?...Are you trying to kill us?"

"Where have I heard that before?" He rolled his eyes. "If I don't do it now, Mumm-Ra will...trust me!" Lion-O began bouncing back and forth, when the line reached its edge he untied the cables letting them fall forward.

"No!" The bird, now Mumm-Ra, cursed watching them falling away from him.

The cats made it getting to the ground at the other end of the canyon. Pumyra had to let go of Lion-O as both rolled roughly on the dry floor crashing into the thicket against the branches and thorns inside. Both lifted their heads from the dirt, their whole bodies hurting.

They were out of reach from the monster who could not enter the thicket. The cats looked shocked at the mortal edge not believing they were still alive. "I so want to hurt you right now!" She snarled. "How could you do something like that?" And then she winced.

"Pumyra, what is it?" He got close to her, the two noticed the deep wound above her ankle. She's got her leg cut with the thorns when they fell down. "Whiskers..."

She winced again as she tried touching the wound. "It will get infected for sure." She moaned knowing they have nothing to treat it, Pumyra's lost her bag on the way when they got to that jungle a while ago.

"We have to do something." Lion-O looked thoughtfully the cut and held her leg up.

"What're you doing?" She looked at him skeptical.

His face leaning close to her leg, Pumyra's eyes widened as she saw what he was going to do, next thing she did was kicked him on the chest forcefully making him fall over his behind. "What you think you're doing?" She spat, her voice somewhat alarmed.

Lion-O rubbed his back. "I'm just trying to help you...you said it would get infected." He returned grumpily.

Both cats glaring at each other but Lion-O's face soon relaxed as he let out a heavy sigh. "Please..." Letting show the concern in his eyes. "I did this to you, let me help you." He asked.

Pumyra didn't know what hurt the most, the wound or the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Here." Taking a leaf from the pouch on her belt. "Chew on this, it'll help sterilizing the area."

With no second thoughts he did as she said. "Now hold still." He took her leg again and licked over the cut cleaning the blood off.

His tongue felt rough, she could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible though. Also she was too busy watching him to feel pain. It amazed her to look at him doing something that would be considered _embarrassing, _maybe even _humiliating_ for someone like him...a king. Yet he seemed like he didn't care at all.

Her face started to feel hot. Pumyra would've never expected to see such selflessness.

"Done..." He said spitting a little blood as he rubbed his arm against his chin. "We still don't have anything to wrap it with."

"Here, this should be enough." Handing him a piece of fabric. It was not enough to wrap it completely but enough to cover the wound so it wouldn't get dirty again.

Lion-O carefully tied the fabric around her leg. "There you go." He said smiling this time.

Pumyra look intently at his work and her face told she was impressed.

Back in the battle zone Cheetara met with her mates in the middle of the field, Vultaire chasing after her. "What do we do now? We're even in number but I doubt we can outlast them for much longer" She asked as she ran next to Tygra.

They were surrounded by the enemy, they had nowhere to go but something was sure they've got to keep them away from the Stones. "We need a plan, now." Tygra pointed looking at their foes.

"You want a plan? Everyone get to the tank!" The cats hurry to the Thundertank but so did the generals.

Before reaching it the tank's rocket launcher fired in Mumm-Ra's generals' direction.

"We're under attack!" Vultaire screamed as he took fly.

Addicus and Kaynar took the blow of the explosion to get to safety. "Those cats don't run out of tricks, do they?" The monkey grudged.

The Thundercats looked at their tank. "What on Third Earth-!" Panthro's eyes waded.

"Was it the right one?" Willykat asked as he pressed another button from the console. This one opened the upper hatch so the cats saw who rescued them at the last moment.

"Yeah! You got them Kat." His sister cheered. Snarf squealed cheerfully beside the little girl-cat. "Do it again! That'll teach them a lesson!"

"Uh, save it for the next time Kit." Cheetara patted her head as the three got inside the vehicle.

"Yeah, nice playing kids." Tygra winked.

Panthro took Kat out of 'his' chair and settled him next time him. "Hey!" He cried.

"I'll take it from here, kid." Grinning at the little cat. Panthro started the Thundertank.

"Going somewhere?" Addicus plunged on top of the cabin readying to strike the tank's hood with his mace.

"Oh no you don't..." The general let go of the wheel and punched the maniac monkey off the vehicle.

"Let's get out of here, Panthro!" Tygra ordered as the panther drove them away.

"No...what about Lion-O!" Willykit cried.

**To be continued...**

**.**

**IMPORTANT: If you want to save ThunderCats you can sign the petition to try to help sway WarnerBros to stop their decision to cancel the show! Let's put an end to the possibility before it begins! ****The link is on my profile page.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, we're practically at the end of this story. I want to say that I planned to end things this way from the beginning (therefore it's a drama), what I did not plan, was the have such good respond from many of you on my work and I can't thank you enough for that.

Well this is the end...**wait for the epilogue**.

.

Panthro started the Thundertank racing toward the enemy. He maneuvered to pass through them and get away.

"What are you waiting for you idiots, get on the ship!" Slithe seemed to be back on the game behind the wheel of the warboard.

His comrades approached and jumped on board. "Hey Slithe, let me drive!" Kaynar said showing his teeth with his eyes fixed on the wheel.

"Shut up and take the laser cannons!" The general hissed.

Addicus and Vultaire were on deck aiming the cannons to the Thundertank, soon the jackal joined them too. "Shooting! I love this game!" He chuckled insanely putting both hand on the controls.

Tygra watched from the hatchway. "They're right behind us, Panthro. It worked!"

Inside the vehicle, Cheetara was trying her best comforting the little girl. "We have to go back-...Lion-O" Willykit muttered between sobs.

"Everything is ok, Kit. We're protecting Lion-O." The cleric explained to the kid who looked at her puzzled. "You see, in Lion-O state he doesn't have to be disturbed, we can't move his body to bring him with us. So it's a good thing Mumm-Ra's generals are chasing us." She continued. We have to keep their attention on us to keep them as far as possible from him until he's back." Cheetara lifted the girl's face with her fingers and smiled tenderly. "Lion-O is safe for now, don't worry."

She nodded and returned the smile weeping her tears away. Meanwhile Panthro drove them to the base of a mountain with no way out to the sides. "It's a dead end!" Willykat pointed, looking worried at the driver.

"I know it's a dead end, now we have to get them to be from this end of the road and us to get to the other. The plan is to keep them busy...and luckily begging for mercy." The general turned the wheel to make the tank go in U with its rear toward the mountain.

"There they come!" Tygra adverted.

"How you feeling?" Lion-O worried seeing the way Pumyra did not take her eyes from the piece of cloth he tied around her wound. "Still hurts?"

"Not much." She tried standing up but she only stood on her feet for a brief moment.

The lion hurry to hold her before she'd fall. "Let me." He rested her arm around his neck and carried her to a little shelter the thorns appeared to form. "Now, lay down here. The way to the palace is fully covered by spines so we'll wait for you to feel better so we can keep going." He sat beside her, not so close making sure not to touch her wounded leg.

"I'm holding you back..." She huffed angrily.

"In that case, I'm the one holding us back. It was _my_ fault you got hurt in the first place." He said with a timid voice.

"No, it wasn't." She returned. "You were right. If it wasn't for you, we would be dead by now." Pumyra held her gaze on him but after a moment her eyes dropped a little to the ground. "But it is my fault that you're here risking your own life for something not worth it."

Her words hurt his heart. "I hope it's not you who you're talking about." His eyes fell hard on her.

"Yes, I am." She whined. "My life is worth nothing compared with yours...you are the king! The thunderians need you alive."

"You _are_ a thunderian, Pumyra. And a king is nothing without his people." He paused and added in a calmer voice. "I know I would be nothing without my friends nor without you..." Not realizing what he just said.

But, she did. "So, I'm not one of your friends." It was not a question.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"You said _without my friends nor without you_, a second ago." The puma answered in a flat voice.

"I did?" His tongue got entangled. "Oh! I didn't mean- I..." Immediately he shut his mouth, kicking himself mentally again.

Lion-O breathed deeply trying to order his thoughts. "You know? Your attitude it's not so different from the Pumyra I know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The female cat sounded somehow insulted.

"No, don't get me wrong, it's just- Every time I tried to be nice or tried to help you, you always made things harder for me but..." He sounded irked at first but his voice turned softer as he went talking.

The more Pumyra listened to him she blushed inside. Lion-O seemed like a little kid talking about something wonderful when he was just talking about her. "Pumyra." He called her back. "I didn't have the chance at the moment back then but, to have known you were there- If I would've just turned back I-" Ever since he knew what happened to her he kept saying it wasn't his fault, although he couldn't help hating himself thinking he could have done something.

"Don't go there..." Pumyra stopped him. "A part of me was revived by the desire for revenge born from thinking that way. But you said it was in the past and I agree with you now." She stare at him with a kind smile, Lion-O thought, that smile, was perhaps the biggest difference between her and the one who was serving Mumm-Ra now. "Until now you have done anything but saving me, putting my life before your own. If my resentment made me a traitor that was Mumm-Ra's work, I can see it now...'cause there's nothing that would ever make me betray you."

The lion's heart stopped. His mouth could not move to say it, but it meant so much to him to hear her say that, to see that loyalty he once knew she had toward him.

"I won't forget that I fell in battle fighting for our kingdom once..." She paused. Her sad gaze became tender. "And I would not hesitate to do the same for my king." Caressing his face.

Lion-O reached her hand and covered it with his as he looked into her eyes, slowly leaning closer as his heart pulled him to her. At the feeling of his warm breath upon her face she closed the distance between them in a steady yet passionate kiss. After a moment their lips pulled away, their eyes remained locked. Lion-O returned the loving smile he saw on her face after the kiss.

In the dark pyramid Mumm-Ra emerged from his coffin having recovered his energies on his latest visit to the Lord of the Thundercats and rested on his chair. Pumyra was in the lower level of the chamber staring at the mystic pond.

"Now, let's see how everything is going." The dark lord made a motion with his hand calling to the pond's waters to reveal the actual situation of his generals. The pond showed them the warboard chasing after the Thundercats's tank and away from the gauntlet and the Sword of Omens.

Watching this, Pumyra's fur prickled. "Are they idiots? They're taking them away from Lion-O and the stones." She grunted.

"Don't worry about that insignificant detail." The mummy hushed her. "I have not one but two aces under my sleeve. Look."

The cat stayed kept watching as she caught sight of the sky...the dusk.

The two vehicles were now facing each other, with the Thundertank still behind the dead end of the way. "This is going to be between machines then." Panthro looked at the radar in the console pointing to the warboard.

"Prepare to cry Thundercats." Slithe said mischievously.

"You think you can take on the Thundertank with that? Don't make me laugh!" The panther replayed with a haughty smile.

"Fire!" The mutants open fire with their laser cannons.

Tygra close the upper hatch and sat down on the co-pilot's sit. "Ha! They don't have a chance against the new and reinforced shields."

Although Panthro enjoyed toying with the enemy he soon went to the offensive. He ran the tank toward them, the laser shots seemed like slipping off the hatch.

"They are going to attempt a frontage!" Vultaire stopped shooting as he saw the cats coming but his comrades didn't cease the attack.

"Let'em try." Kaynar grinned like crazy looking at nothing but his target.

Panthro drove the tank side by side with the generals putting it easily behind the warboard. "There, right where we want them. Tygra!" He gave the signal.

The tiger pressed the button igniting the energy cannon shooting it toward the enemy's ship. The explosion destroyed the rear's turbines while smashed them against the mountain's wall. The mutants got launched out of their vehicle with the impact.

"_Let'em try, _he said." Vultaire humored as he was the only one unharmed thanks to his wings.

Addicus and Kaynar got up and together pounced over the tank, Slithe took his rifle and shot toward the cats. The mutants attacked against the hood denting it with every blow of their weapons. Panthro growled furiously and open de glass window of the cabin. "You're gonna pay for that, you flea bags!" Throwing himself against the jackal.

Tygra stood from his sit and aimed to take Addicus on a fight but someone above in the air had other plans for the tiger. "Hey!"

"Now we'll see how good you do flying with no wings." Vultaire held Tygra higher in the sky far from the floor and dropped him with no escape for him.

The cat tried hooking his whip on the bird's leg but the vulture saw that move predictable and flew away from its reaching area. "Apologies, I saw that movement coming." The bird mocked waving his hand.

But to not fall empty-handed Tygra took out his pistol and shot to one of his wings. "But you didn't see _that_ coming!"

He seemed to fall to his doom, luckily meters from the ground Cheetara rushed and took a great leap catching him with her arms around him in the air, skidding hard on the ground. The female cat shook her head and looked at him. "What would I do without you?" He asked lifting his head up to her.

She smiled at him and answered. "Don't know, but I don't want to find out." Then he held her face on his hand and kissed her.

Both cats broke the kiss at the sound of the kittens shouting for help. "Go!" And Cheetara hurried to the Thundertank.

The monkey jumped over the cockpit, the kids had no way out. Willykit tried to play her flute to him but Addicus took it from the little girl's hands, right away the cheetah got to up to the hatch and knocked the villain making him drop the instrument as he rolls out of the vehicle.

The cleric grabbed the flute and handed it to the kid. "Are you two ok?" The cubs nodded yes.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Lion-O asked uneasy as he watched Pumyra taking a few steps in a testing manner.

"I feel a little tug but I can walk." She assured him.

He then peeped his head out from the shelter, Mumm-Ra was nowhere to be seen. "All clear, let's go."

The two cats walked through the thorns with Lion-O clearing the way as he stroke his sword against the spines. They went farther till they caught sight of the palace from the other side of the thicket. The lion was about slice the last stretch suddenly the giant beast appeared behind them and charged toward them. Its wings breaking everything on their way. "You won't get out of here with your lives!" Mumm-Ra turned back to strike again, this time extending his claws on the way down.

Lion-O waiting till his claws were close to the ground to run between his legs and make a cut with a blow of his sword, both cats heard the painful cry coming from the creature.

"We're almost through, hurry up!" Pumyra forced her wounded leg to run as fast as she could after Lion-O toward the palace.

Seeing Mumm-Ra was coming closet o them, she saw the chance slow him down by shooting with her wrist crossbow to his eye while Lion-O made it to the door. Pumyra barely got to the palace's steps as a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face, almost falling over her leg.

"Pumyra-" Lion-O caught her by the waist.

"I'm ok, get the door open." She nodded.

Now Mumm-Ra was back attacking only this time show threw an electric discharge from this beak directed to the palace's roof setting all the branches and thorns covering it on fire which soon spread covering the entire top.

Lion-O tried not to panic and hurried to break the door open with his sword. Meanwhile Mumm-Ra's target was no longer the cats but to tear down the whole palace…and with it the way out of the Spirit Realm.

Finally the lion smashed the door open. "Come on." Holding her on her feet was not enough now so he insisted to carry her on his back, Pumyra could not argue this time and they got in.

"How much far are we from here?" She asked.

"We just have to go straight to the next room."After taking a few steps in the walls around them started to tremble. Things were not looking god for them so he did his best to hurry before it was too late.

Mumm-Ra from the outside was making sure they don't reach the exit making the whole place fall down over them. The cats looked over their heads watching chunks of rock falling from the ceiling. "Whiskers…" Lion-O ran down the hall dodging everything on his way till reaching the Throne chambers, the room seemed larger than it really was…the surroundings quivered again with the beast's strokes.

Vultaire was recovering the consciousness from his _forced landing. _Tygra stood before him and grabbed him by the neck. "Sleep tight." Knocking him with a punch right on the face.

The cubs looked expectant. They watched Kaynar giving Panthro a hard time, on the other side of the field Cheetara's almost exceeded by Addicus but she used her staff magic abilities and thrust the end of it on the ground and growing roots that trapped the monkey to the ground.

"Are we winning?" Kit asked as she did not dare to see.

"I think so." Her brother said an optimistic smile.

"Think again kid." Slithe showed up pointing his weapon to them from behind. Too bad he didn't count with Snarf hidden in a compartment above control pod who fell over out of his hideout on top of the lizard's head kicking and scratching his face as the little creature squealed in panic.

The kids saw the opening and Kat used his flank to hook it on the rifle and disarm the mutant. Snarf then jumps off Slithe's face. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the kittens, now Kat had the weapon aiming at him. "Let me think again…" The little boy paused. "Yeah, I think we're winning." His sister laughing along with him.

Out of the blue Tygra's whip appeared twining around the lizard. "I'm taking out the trash, kids." With a pull of his whip the tiger tossed the mutant out of there and went to take the tank's controls. He then proceeded to chase after the mutants still standing. Kaynar and Addicus escaped while Slith and Vultare were left behind. Cheetara helped Panthro to his feet looking at the Thundertank coming close to them, all of them smiled in relief seeing the nightmare was over…or so they thought.

The sky was too dark now to see it but it was not hard for them to sense the powerful presence that was coming on their way. Soon the Thundercats stopped smiling and their faces reflected the imminent threat.

"Mumm-Ra…" The Cheetah gasped.

"Now Thundercats, prepare to be reunited with your fallen king!" The warlord proclaimed wielding the Sword of Plun-Darr.

Back in the Spirit Realm looked like not only the roof but the sky was falling apart. Each rock Lion-O set foot on crumbled easily not knowing how much longer he could keep on leaping from rock to rock, and Pumyra clutched to his back although he was ignoring the subject, Lion-O felt the tiredness and how the weight of the two felt like twice heavier.

They were just one jump from getting the door light open, on the next jump the cat landed on a previously unsettled rock his legs failed him almost falling to the abysm, fortunately he saved them holding to the edge with both hands using the strength he had felt to lift them up. When half their bodies were on secure ground Pumyra got off his back to help him getting up. Half the palace was destroyed and what was felt from the roof above them seemed to fall down on them at anytime. "We're running out of time." She winced at the sight of blood staining the bandage.

Lion-O held the gauntlet like before and the reddish light shined slowly opening the way out…but at the same time a last hit from Mumm-Ra against the walls ended shattering what remained from the ceiling, Lion-O was too concentrated on what he was doing that didn't notice the giant piece of ceiling about to crush him. At the last moment, not thinking it twice Pumyra pushed him forward saving his life. Instead the rock shattered the floor with Lion-O beside the light door and Pumyra on the other end.

The lion turned around and looked terrified at the growing distance between them, neither the ground beneath him could hold on much longer. "Pumyra!"

She attempted to jump to get to where he was but the pain on her leg prevented her from doing so. Lion-O was getting ready to jump not caring about the wide distance. "Hang on, I'm going for you!"

"Don't! We're both going to die!" She spat.

"I can't leave without you and I won't!" He shouted back.

"But you have to. Your friends need you more than me." Despite the distance she could see how desperate he was to go for her.

"I won't let you do this now…" Another quiver made him fall on one knee. If he didn't move now he would surely fall to his death.

Pumyra's eyes started filling with tears. "If you try to get any closer-" Stopping before saying something she would regret. "Get out of here!" She bellowed.

A rock fell down toward him, it was do or die this time…Lion-O had no choice but to jump right through the light door. Pumyra watched the light closing behind her king as the few tears she was no longer holding back slipped down her face.

On Third Earth a cat knelt next to the still moveless figure of the Lord of the Thundercats looking at him in assessment like a hunter to its prey as she reviewed her master's latest instructions.

"_Once Lion-O's soul is lost forever it will be a child's game for you to take the stones for me while I take care of the other cats myself..."_

Although his words were clear, she only had to take the stones, Pumyra had another thing on mind to add to her orders and was sure her lord would not mind. She proceeded taking a knife out of her belt holding it in both hands and ready to thrust it on his chest when a hand raised and clutched to hers stopping the knife's track. "Wha-!"

Lion-O's eyes snapped open and quickly swatted the blade out of her hands. The puma rose to her feet and away from him, her eyes lit with wrath, her master was supposed to had taken care of him..."How-"

"I keep letting you down, don't I?" He said in a sad voice and serious gaze.

"It doesn't matter, if you so want to repay me I'll finish you right here and now...and this time there's no one to come to your rescue, Lion-O." Wearing a murderous grin as she leaned down to pick up her knife.

The lion gave a quick look around him to find the Thundertank wasn't were in the place he saw it the last time, when his eyes went back forward Pumyra pounced over him. He knew she would not stop, but as much as he tried...he simply could not attack her. All he could do was take the fight with the claw shield as she kept going against it with her blade, waiting for another stroke from her he threw his hand to stop hers as they stayed wrestling.

"Pumyra, you gotta listen to me. Mumm-Ra is lying to you, he wants you to believe you're nothing but the vengeful remains of who you were but that's not true!" He saw an opening and with a blow of the gauntlet he opened the space between them.

The female cat just huffed. "I know what you're trying to do, it's not wanna work, king." She switched the knife to hold it backward with the blade out. "That's just what you say to light up the guilt...I've been dead since that day, and you'll be dead too soon enough!"

Lion-O whirled backward in the air avoiding her assaults trying to keep the distance. "It's not like that. Pumyra you're not dead...you're alive..." He panted.

But the puma was deaf to his words and kept the attacks coming to him getting to make a cut in his arm just above the gauntlet. His eyes moved from her to the thread of blood slithering down his arm. "I went to the Spirit Realm to find your soul and save you from Mumm-Ra's control."

"His control, you say?" She replayed humorously. "No one is controlling me to kill you." She ready herself.

She seemed determined but he could not just give up on her. "You have to believe me, when Mumm-Ra brought you back, he also brought you back to life. Somehow you found out I would be lying defenseless here, right? It was because my soul traveled to bring your soul back."

His desperate speech was coarse to her and his words started to get to her nerves, she's lost all faith on her king a long time ago. She refused to lose it on the one who brought her from the death to accomplish her last wish...taking the life of whom she _believed_ betrayed her first. "I had enough listening to you, Lion-O. We're not in the pit, I won't hold back this time."

Pumyra rushed forward and pounced over him again. The blade was directed to his neck, luckily he noticed and got to connect a hit to her wrist getting the weapon off her hand but the fall of the knife was followed by a blow from her claws which ended scratching against the shield, on top of the Spirit Stone...Pumyra raised her other hand when a unexpected energy came from the stone but it didn't seem like the shield, more like a shot that knocked her out and to the ground.

"Pumyra!" Lion-O wasn't sure of was happened but went and knelt next to her. He cradled her in his arms she looked completely out. Then he lifted his eyes from her to the sound and sight of an explosion away from them, then he remembered the Thundercats. What he less wanted was to leave her behind again but he knew a more important thing now was to help his friends so he carefully laid her back down.

Cheetara ran zigzagging towards Mumm-Ra at the same time he shot electric beams to her. One hit the spot she was running towards to, the impact blasted the earth and rocks, the cheetah got thrown by the attack crashing into the soil. Panthro attacked the warlord with his nunchucks failing to leave a scratch for Mumm-Ra got his own gauntlet to protect himself with. The evil being connected a mighty punch to the cat's face throwing him out of combat into the rocky wall.

Tygra made himself visible taking a leap over the enemy attempting to hit him but before he could touch him Mumm-Ra turned around leaving the tiger shocked by his fast reflexes and unable to block the blow that was coming to him. Tygra ended crashing against a tree...he also out of combat.

Mumm-Ra contemplated each one of the defeated cats. "The Thundercats are history!" In a victorious laugh. His eyes caught sight of the cubs trying to help Cheetara up and walked to them. They looked frighten at the outcomes of his evil powers and him standing in front of them raising his sword above them.

"Thundercats...HO!" The Sword of Omens' red energy blast impacted on the monster's back as he whirled enraged to where the attack came from. "Stay away from them!" The Lord of the Thundercats roared pointing the swords toward him.

"Lion-O!" The kids cheered relived to see him back.

"You should not be here. Since my astral spell failed destroying you in the spiritual plane I'll do it here with my own hands." Mumm-Ra threaten lifting off the ground.

Lion-O's anger grew stronger thinking of what his evil powers caused to the Spirit Realm, and how because of them Pumyra's soul would be trapped there perhaps forever. He tightened the grip on the sword and launched himself to attack. Their blades clashed against each other, lightning and flashes flew everywhere with every stroke. Much like they did before back in the flying city. "You got yourself into so much trouble to come back empty handed, didn't you Lion-O?" His words were an additional hit to the cat who fought to keep himself focused.

Mumm-Ra threw a punch with his gauntlet which Lion-O sidestepped. "That's something I'm gonna make you regret!" He pounced with the Sword of Omens crushing against the shield and the Sword of Plun-Darr was coming to him. With his sword busy, Lion-O would not be able to escape the attack but then the Eye of Thundera shot a red blast one more time. The short distance made Mumm-Ra to back down and the sword to miss its target. The lion kept going with the thrusts making it hard for the warlord to counterattack in his new uneasy position.

Soon he tip on his side and seeing the Sword of Lion-O coming to him again he took fly away from it. Both then saw the Thundertank going on their direction with the canon getting ready to attack. "You can cry over Pumyra's life for now Lion-O, next time we meet you'll be crying for yours!" Mumm-Ra left heading north as the cat noticed that was the direction he came after his encounter with Pumyra.

"Lion-O!" Tygra came out of the tank. "You're alright."

The kittens ran to hug his friend. "We're so happy you're here." Kit tightened her embrace.

"Yeah, we knew you could make it." Her brother added with a big smile.

Their king flashed a bittersweet smile as Panthro and Cheetara approached them. The cleric gave him a brief hug and parted to see him on the face matching his beaten expression.

He asked to take the tank back to where they were before bringing the mutants to chase them, nobody said a word to his wish. The ride did not take long. When they arrived he was the first to come out of the Thundertank, his eyes searched the whole place. As Lion-O stood there, his back stiffened, he tightened his fists giving his back to the other cats so no one could see him fighting the tears in his eyes.

Pumyra's body was gone...

.

**IMPORTANT: If you want to save ThunderCats you can sign the petition to try to help sway WarnerBros to stop their decision to cancel the show! Let's put an end to the possibility before it begins****! ****The link is on my profile page.**


	5. Epilogue

Finally the epilogue is here, I have to say I'm very happy concluding my first multi-chap fic :) Especially happy for the support and reviews, thank you so much to all of you! So this is the end of this story but good thing I'm a creative guy 'cause I already have a couple of fics more in mind to work on. (Including a possible sequel to this one.) Hope you enjoy it.

.

After the Ever-Living's escape and the _linked_ disappearance of Pumyra, the Thundercats traveled to a new location away from the spot where the fights took place. The biggest number of them new their minds had to go and move on, try to focus on keeping ahead of the enemy but to one of them that was a difficult thing to do right now.

Panthro drove the rest of the night while the others were resting and regaining energy. Lion-O was the opposite case. Physically he was less tired than the rest, it was mentally that he felt beaten and even so, his eyes stayed open throughout the night. All the events of the last hours ran inside his mind, hunting him. Asked by Cheetara, the kittens refrained themselves from attacking the poor lion with questions, the adult considered it was best to leave it for the next day so they didn't ask either.

But for Cheetara being the most sensitive of the group had the vantage that she had no need to ask him, just by looking into his eyes when the little ones greeted him that night was enough to know how things turned out for him.

At sunrise, the Lord of the Thundercats was seated on his bed side, his head never touched the pillow in all that time and only a ray of sunlight that entered through a slit in the window and rested on his face informed him the night was gone...just like she was. With no desire of staying in the cold and lonely cabin any longer he decided to skip the upcoming interrogatory from his friends for just a moment as he attached his gauntlet and sword to his belt, headed to the bathroom to wash off his face with cold water and after that out of the Thundertank. He wasn't sure how far Panthro got them but the footages sure was nothing similar to the last one back at the open fields, which was a good thing to clear his head, unfortunately that was not on his schedule.

The sensation of falling rubble and floor quivering and breaking beneath his feet still chased him with each step he took just like the last expression he saw on her face, too much away for him to reach her and bring her back with him. Lion-O kept wandering until finding himself standing at the edge of the soil that ended in a crag facing the sea. A scene he'd never seen before since the sea of sand a long time ago, only that now it was real crystal blue water, and yet the vision could not amaze him at all. His gaze narrowed sorrowfully thinking possibly nothing could ever amuse him again. Not a single cloud up in the sky or waves down in the sea, any direction his eyes lied on was vast and deserted…it felt like looking into a part of his own heart. He cried out releasing a painful and miserable roar along with his own pain, the sound resembling a helpless cub who just lost its mother, or more precisely, a young lion his mate…sadly. Lion-O fell to his knees smashing his palms sullenly against the ground, burying his claws in the dirt...

A couple of hours later he made his way back realizing the other cats may be looking for him, they were. "There you are." His brother showed up on the road. "You got up early."

The young king just pretended answering with a distracted…"Uh- Yeah…" Since, going through the night not able to shut his eyes close was a subject he didn't feel like talking about with him.

Tygra said something about breakfast and escorted his little brother back to the tank. Arriving, the kittens were the first greeting them, Lion-O had to force a smile with them. The Willies were the only ones bold enough to ask what everyone wanted but decided to wait for their friend to tell on his own. "Lion-O, you still haven't told us about what happened to you." Willykat insisted tapping the ground with this foot.

"Sorry kids, I don't feel like talking about that yet." The lion dismissed himself as the three cats watched him walking inside the vehicle.

Willykit's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. "I feel so bad for him, after all he went through…he seems even sadder than he was before going to that spirit-like place." The little she-cat looked at her brother, who quickly felt sad too with his ears down.

"Things didn't go well, did they?" Kat looked up to the tiger's serious gaze.

As much as he wanted to know what happened, he knew his brother didn't wish to talk about it. A hint of uncertainty flew through him not being able to even imagine how he was feeling right now. Or rather didn't want to compare his brother's suffering with his old woes from the past because he thought it wouldn't be right.

"Give him time." He said into the air but to the cubs. "He'll be ok…" He lied, to not worry them. After suggesting to take a spin on their hover boards Tygra searched for the others to have a talk about the matter.

"If you're looking for Lion-O, he _locked_ himself up in the rear to work on the power coupling…alone." Remarking the last word. "He asked me not to give him a hand." Panthro said passing next to him.

"I wasn't, have you seen Cheetara?" The tiger asked.

"Oh yeah, she's in the bridge." The general pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Come with me." Both cats met with the cheetah in said place.

Tygra told them about the state he found Lion-O when he found him that morning, it was like seeing a walking brooding ghost. He also dared to described him as _hollow_.

Cheetara seemed thoughtful during the whole conversation, barely speaking or giving her own opinion till Panthro's comment caught her attention. "Have any of you thought that maybe she wasn't there?" The couple looked at each other and then at him. "Right…" He plopped.

"Sooner or later he'll talk." Tygra stated. "He has to talk to somebody, hasn't he?"

He and the panther kept going expressing their opinions about what could have happened in the Spirit Realm. Their thoughts were from thinking that maybe Pumyra was not able to return to saying she didn't even want to come back. The female cat, on the other hand, knew that would not take them anywhere and that there was only one way they could understand, and hence, try to help Lion-O. "I have the feeling waiting isn't going to help this time, I'll go talk to him." She spoke up standing up from her seat.

It wasn't usual to see her that anxious since Cheetara has always shown a flawless patience, but none of them opposed knowing she might get him to open up and talk. The cleric walked down the corridor reaching the rear's closed gate, getting to her attention the absence of working sound. "Lion-O?" She asked from the outside. The answer to her question was the loud sound of metal hitting against something and not the typical sound of a wrench's work. She waited no more and opened the door.

Right before her she saw the young king with his back toward her, resting his weigh on his arms on top of the controls, the toolbox and its contents scattered around him. Even in the dark the cheetah could make out his arms were shaking. Quietly she walked close beside him and laid one hand on his shoulder like she always did when supporting him. "Lion-O please, tell me what is it." She pleaded.

He watched his hands, then looked at her. "You already know what it is, Cheetara…" His voice tightened with every word. "I failed, I…failed her-" He began sobbing.

The cleric shuddered being this the first time she ever saw him that broken. From all of them Cheetara was, perhaps, the only one who knew how much Pumyra meant to him –of course the others had an idea, but only she was sensitive enough to relate to that sentiment- and was the first to support him thoroughly when he, filled with hope, attempted to save her…and now everything seemed lost to him. She embraced him firmly but he did not return the embrace, like feeling nothing.

The next words that came from his mouth didn't surprised her at all…"Jaga warned me, that was my last chance and I didn't make it- I failed her for the second time and now her soul will be trapped in there forever." Burying his face in her shoulder.

"I can't express how sorry I am, Lion-O…for both of you." Was all she could say while releasing him from the hug. "I know you don't want to talk with the others, but you can talk to just me of you want." She suggested.

The lion's eyes fell on the floor looking through his options. "Thanks. But I owe all of you to tell you what happened." His voice steady now.

"Alright." She smiled.

Moments later both cats met with the other Thundercats in the main room. Kit shook Snarf slighting who was sleeping on a chair, and the little girl then sat in it holding the furry creature on her lap. The young lion entered the room fallowed by Cheetara behind him but she went ahead to sit with the others, everyone expectant for him to speak.

"It's not easy for me to start this way but- I couldn't bring Pumyra with me. " He said with a pitiful look on his face. "I did find her, we sought for the way out but somehow Mumm-Ra managed to ambush us and do everything he could so that we couldn't get out…neither of us."

"But you made it…" Tygra pointed. "So what happened to her?"

"And how did Mumm-Ra to enter that plane? I would've never imagined his power could go that far." Cheetara added thoughtfully.

"Well, he didn't enter the realm. He was here fighting you, but his powers got in and also did something that made our souls to feel like living bodies too." Lion-O answered.

"How so?" Panthro asked.

"Getting to the door light, Pumyra got hurt. Mumm-Ra surrendered chasing us and focused on tear down the place with us inside before we could reach the exit…" And so he went on explaining that Pumyra insisted on being left behind rather than having both of them trapped in there forever.

Now everyone got what he was going through. Both kittens looked at each other with sad eyes, Snarf jumped off Willykit as she got out of her sit and walked to Lion-O. "You were right about her." Holding his bigger hand in hers with a tiny voice as blue as her expression. "She chose staying so you would not get hurt…or worse, she did it to protect you."

He looked at her tenderly knelling down before her setting his face at the level of her gaze. "I know she did it for me, but that doesn't make me feel any better." He said softly with a smile and sad eyes like the little kid's.

She hugged him tightly then. "I'm so sorry." Sobbing against his chest.

The young king closed his eyes and hugged her back encouraging her to stop crying. "Don't cry Kit, we have enough with just my tears." He joked caressing the cub's head.

"What's next? I presume that kid will stay on the side of that bandaged bag of bones now." The panther commented with arms crossed.

Lion-O stood up keeping his hand on Willykit's head and looked to the general. "When I woke up Pumyra was next to me, trying to take the power stones-" Everyone looked shocked.

"So that explains why she wasn't with the generals when they showed up." Tygra cursed resting his fists on the table.

"I tried to explain I wanted to save her from Mumm-Ra's hold on her but she's so convinced she's a resurrected spirit." Lion-O sighed. "I couldn't talk her out of it, she refused to listen…her only purpose to live is to make me pay for what happened to her with my life."

"Wait a minute." Cheetara got in. "But Pumyra is_ indeed_ alive, right?"

"I know she's alive." The young lion shot back convinced. "And so does Mumm-Ra, but he's hiding the truth from her."

Tygra followed the conversation thoroughly. "There must be a reason why he's keeping it as a secret."

"What if you convince her that she's not dead anymore! I mean, really, prove it to her." Willykat leaped from his spot with a mischievous smile. "Pumyra could leave the bad guys and come back with us."

"Yeah, she's not a zombie…she has more to live for now." His sister added with renewed joy. "It's like you said, Pumyra is one of us." Smiling up to the lion by her side.

The cats saw that idea as a little light at the end of the tunnel, but Cheetara needed to bring out her doubt. "We're not sure things are gonna turn out that way…I mean, she did betrayed us and swore loyalty to Mumm-Ra for all we know." Concerned by her own words.

That was true, therefore the side of Pumyra who was a loyal cat to the Thundercats got trapped in another plane and that fact fell hard on all of them, specially their king. Everyone faces broke in disappointment but not the kittens'.

"But we gotta try!" Kat shouted turning the adults to look at them.

Both kids looked at each other with a big grin on their faces as both cried out loud. "Thundercats- Ho!"

The rest of the cats felt encouraged by the unbreakable will of the little ones. "Perhaps not all is lost. Besides all of us are Thundercats…Pumyra is unwittingly Mumm-Ra's puppet and no cat will be treated like so if I can help it!" The enthusiasm of the cubs brought back that way of thinking that gave that spark of justice to the young king's eyes.

"Don't you mean, if _we _can help it?" Tygra smirked, his brother nodded affirmatively.

"But first, we have to do all the proper repairs on the Thundertank and prepare ourselves." Panthro claimed. "The next time we run into her, you can be sure Mumm-Ra won't be far." And all of them agreed with him on that.

Meanwhile, while in the earthly plane almost twelve hours has gone by since Lion-O's return from the Spirit Realm, in the former time did not pass at all, one could easily lose notion of time, and the night would never come as if it didn't belong there. For Pumyra, once again the only wandering soul dwelling there, not even un hour's passed since her king's departure.

After the door light closed behind Lion-O, all the damage caused by Mymm-Ra disappeared like it never happened, the giant beast was also vanished, it was like everything left the place along with the young lion. The palace stood majestically again. At the moment, when a few tears slipped down her cheeks the next time she raised up her gaze from the ground everything around her seemed back to its normal state and the vast throne room was intact. The puma's body no longer felt fatigue or pain, in fact, after taking off the piece of fabric Lion-O tied above her ankle she saw the wound has also disappeared, not even a scar. She squeezed the cloth in her hand and held it against her chest thinking of it as the only remembrance of her king's compassion and kindness toward her and save it inside the pouch on her belt.

Once verified that her condition as a spirit had been restored, Pumyra could do nothing but to go back to wander the streets and corners of Thundera once again.

When she was a cub living in the mid sector of the kingdom, she always looked at the palace as half its normal size, it wasn't until she grew up that she along with a large number of cats were granted to move into the nearest section to the palace, where the middle high class cats lived and was delimited from the palace by the clerics' training chambers. And yet, she had never seen it from the inside, and probably never would as Lion-O's words sounded in her mind…_'__This isn't the real Thundera'_

However, Pumyra walked out of the throne room and down a hallway that went upwards. Most of the building's indoors seemed like made of the finest and purest white marble with a golden glimmer to it. At the sides of each corridor the large windows gave way to the sunlight, the only light source for most of the palace, giving it a golden look to everything the light touched…But not the hallway she was walking in, this one was too dark compared with the rest of the place with its dimly lit, that was until the cat found a large lightened spot. To her left she found a large balcony with a broad rail, the puma peep out and startled as she watched the thicket was no longer surrounded the palace. The royal garden and beyond of the kingdom had returned, she had no doubt, everything was back to normal.

With not many options Pumyra rested on top of the rail contemplating the beautiful, yet empty view before her eyes, making herself to the idea that this is how eternity would look like for her from now on.

She had all the time in the world and for now she settled with looking through the changes Lion-O's presence made in her. Before he arrived she thought she would never feel anything ever again as she considered feeling just for the _livings…_instead she was relieved realizing she still _felt_ something roaming within her. The tenderness, confidence and good actions of her king touched her soul making her believe that sensation of being alive in some way was still there. The puma leaned on her shoulder against the wall outlining a sad, yet strangely content, smile. She fulfilled her mission after all, her wish to sacrifice her own existence for her king's life and despite that, the most piercing sensation was the bittersweet feeling of never see him again. Pumyra clutched fiercely to the ledge of the balcony and bent her head down in a vain attempt to make any tear fall, for spirits were incapable to cry. But she didn't let that for break her. If the first time she woke in the spiritual plane she made up her mind to the fact that she was no longer alive, she would do it again.

After a moment of silence that felt like an eternity, Pumyra exited the balcony heading back to the throne's chamber to then leave the palace. As she walked, something in the atmosphere caught her attention, anxiety compelled her to run in the direction of that presence guiding her toward the thunderian throne.

"Lion-O…" She gasped.

"Forgive the disappointment, child." The elder jaguar pleaded with unalterable calmness on his face.

The female cat looked puzzled at the old cat standing in front the royal chair. "Who are you? You must be dead too if you can come in here…"

The elder, no longer a blue ghost, smiled benevolently. "In a way, yes. But my soul still lives, like yours does."

A double take on the jaguar gave her the clue she needed. "You're Jaga the Wise!" She mused, aware of the prowesses she had heard of him in his times a shiver ran down her spine. "Oh no-" The shock wouldn't let her finish. The young cat just realized one of the most formidable members of the house of the Thundercats fell during the invasion of Mumm-Ra's forces.

Jaga stepped closer and reassure her with his hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, my death served well to help Lion-O on his mission and lead the Thundercats in defeating the forces of evil responsible of the fall of Thundera and suffering of our people." He paused and lifted the young puma's gaze with his finger down her chin. "Now Pumyra, if I may…You are not supposed to be here. You has been given another chance to return to the realm of the livings, what are you doing here?"

Pumyra was confused at his words. "I was-" She said. "But when Lion-O opened the door it was impossible for me to reach it because of my leg…it was him or me."

"And you chose to stay behind before he could lose his life, knowing he came here just to save you?" The elder asked in a calm and compassioned tone.

"Yes." Her answer was sharp.

"Oh, but technically, Lion-O was not the one who opened the door light but the Spirit Stone." He told her. "If I'm correct, Lion-O told you that you returning to the earthly plane was not his decision to make but our own, and you agreed to do so."

Pumyra wondered how did he know about all that. On second thought, he was Jaga the Wise, and knowing he was a spirit now she guessed there was little he didn't know. "You're right, but it doesn't change things. I don't have the Spirit Stone with me to get the door open again." She dropped.

Jaga's eyes widened in awe briefly as his common relaxed expression came back. "Excuse me child-" Said with a sort of silly smile. "I thought you would discover it by yourself." The puma looked at him puzzled again. "Would you please look into your pocket?"

The female cat nodded to his request and searched inside her pouch, strangely the piece of fabric she put in there moments ago had disappeared but something more called her attention as she took out a golden key instead. "What's this?" Peering at the signature mark of the Thundercats in the hilt. "This key wasn't here before. How-"

"I know." The head cleric anticipated. "When Lion-O traveled back to his body, you were there, the one resurrected by Mumm-Ra that is. Well, there was this moment when your body came in contact with the stone which sensed the dissection of your soul and through its power this key was given to you." Jaga squeezed his white beard reminiscing. "Although your purpose was not the right one, it was fortunate the Spirit Stone could reach you and provided you with the key."

She didn't know exactly how to open the door light, but something beyond herself carried her to stand over the cat's head symbol on the floor and a shining hole appeared before her, she raised the key and turned it inside the hole opening the door light that would take her back to her earthly body. Pumyra stood still as Jaga approached beside her.

"Pumyra." He called. "I warned Lion-O then and warn you now."

"What is it?" Looking expectant at the elder.

"There's the risk that even returning to your body Mumm-Ra's evil sorcery will still overcome your will. "I'm afraid I have no way to know what will happen once you're awake..." He said uncertainly.

Pumyra listened to him...if Lion-O risked himself to bring her back knowing the consequences, she decided to run the risk too. Besides she so wanted to go back to her king, and make up for her mistakes carried out for the worst of her sides. But most of all to make that demon pay for the despicable being he turned her into and making her betray her friends.

The cleric didn't need to hear her say it, he knew she'd go through that door and just said. "Have faith in yourself and what you believe, child...it will show you your true path. And be careful." As his last advice.

"Thank you." After that Pumyra banished at the other side of the door.

Her earthly body laid on top of a grim yet comfortable bed in a dark chamber with no windows. Her eyes flattered open although the darkness of the place make her think they were still closed until her gaze cleared. "Where am I?" Murmured. Except for the bed there was nothing there but the four walls.

Her eyes went from one edge of the place to the other, but more to her inside than the room itself. Everything was there, not because Lion-O told her about it but 'cause she lived it, each memory, each episode of raw suffering under the rats' slavery, every word said to her and been said by her...pictures of her in the pit fighting against a lion who completely refused to fight her back, each one of her wrathful outbursts, the battles against the evil generals, a kiss given in thanks to Lion-O for saving her life. And then, Avista, the floating city and the Tech Stone chamber...and said Power Stone in the palm of her hand...

Overwhelmed by the reconstruction of all of her memories put together Pumyra let out a scream that she had to contain and mitigate in a resentful growl caged in her throat. Then she gasped in relief realizing the hatred and regret she held within toward her acts but soon the relief became fear at the grinding of the door that revealed who came to check on her.

"You're awake." The hooded demon entered looking in her eyes.

The cat startled seeing she was inside the Black Pyramid as she froze before the very essence of evil. A lump in her throat hampered her words as she tried to speak. "Mum-"

"Not a word my dear, I am already aware of your recent failure." In his underworld voice. "But worry not, I'm certain you will not let it happen again." Mumm-Ra turned to the door, leaving her alone in the dark of her room so she could rest a little more.

Pumyra saw the door closing, her claws forming a fist with the sheets caught between them. Finding herself on her own behind the enemy lines she opted to keep going with the game...

"I won't, _master."_

Until she would reunite with the Thundercats again.

.

**IMPORTANT: ****It came to me that the creators don't know what to do with Thundercats yet so we have to keep the pressure and signs to show them our support and interest on the show to go on. For now is not coming back "but neither canceled" so we must hold on! ****The link for the petition is one my profile page. **


End file.
